Taking chances
by Georgia101
Summary: Set before Mal and Natara are together, what happens when Natara decides to take a chance on Mal and tell him how she feels will everything turn out how she dreamed or will someone get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is my first ever fanfic and it's really short I am really bad with grammar and that I don't even know if I can write so please review and help me out :)**

**Taking chances **

**Natara Willams **

'_Chances, the probability of something desirable happening' _

_Hmmm I'd like to take a chance on Mal_

**No Natara don't think like that you and Mal are just work partners nothing more **

You think to yourself as you lift you head up from your book and see Mal enter the precinct

You don't realize he is coming towards as you are so focused on his ocean blue eyes

"Hey Nat is everything alright?" Mal asks in a slightly amused voice with his charming smile

You snap out of your thoughts as you feel your cheeks going red "uh nothing I was just umm looking out the doors, Anyway what's up?" You say trying to sound as calm as possible

"Well Chuckles wants to see us in his office so we better get going before he blows a fuse" mal says as you laugh lightly and follow him as he leads the way to Anders office.

**Mal Fallon**

You walk into the precinct to see your partner staring at you, you feel the heat rising to your cheeks but manage to hide it as you walk towards Natara.

"Hey Nat is everything alright?" you say with your signature smile suppressing a laugh

She snaps out of her thoughts trying to think of an excuse.

_She is so cute when she is nervous _

You think to yourself as she replies then you remember that Anders called you telling you to get your but to his office.

You tell Natara and lead the way towards his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off a MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU! to everyone who reviewed I was going to update last night but something happened and I was busy for most of the night :( thanks for all the advice this chapter is a little longer it was going to be much longer but I have not had time to write due to what happened last night but I really wanted to update so here it is! you guys really helped me out a lot and I feel much more comfortable posting because its like we are all a one big happy maltara family! :) 3**

**Clubs and drugs part 1**

**Mal Fallon **

You wake up and come face to face with your alarm then you realize something is wrong your alarm clock hasn't gone off and you never wake up before it.

You jump up quickly to see that you are half an hour late you run to put your clothes on and then see your phone buzzing violently on the coffee table you rush over and pick it up to be welcomed with 4 new voicemail 3 from Natara and one From Anders you delete Anders and take the time to listen to Natara's.

**Natara Willams **

You walk into the precinct on time as per usual after 15 minutes has passed Anders comes out and starts badgering you about Mal's whereabouts.

After he returns to his office you call Mal and get sent through to voicemail you leave a quick message before getting cut off from Anders screaming into his phone.

You decide to leave mal another voicemail warning him about Anders and soon enough one thing leads to another and you have sent 3 voicemails.

Considering one more you tell yourself '_stop Natara Mal is fine_ you are obsessing over him like a little kid obsesses over candy'.

10 minutes Later you hear the precinct door open and see none other than the late Mal Fallon rush in.

You stand up and walk over to him and hand in the papers on your suspect Chad wilks yesterday when Anders rushed you and Mal into his office he announced you would be going undercover at a club looking for the main source of an illegal drug going around.


	3. Chapter 3

There was not going to be a part 3 to clubs and drugs but I can not continue from part 2 for some reason :S next chapter there will be more tension between Mal and Natara I hope this chapter is better in length then the first two. I live in Australia and I am to young to go to a club so I have only written what I see in movies at clubs XD haha I hope my explaining whats inside the club make sense because I am no good at describing! :)

**NiekaWow-** Thank you for the advice every bit of advice helps a lot and yes it did make sense haha!:D hopefully overtime I will get better at writing with their emotions! :)

**mozzi-girl-** I did not know what I was even doing with this story so I am sort of taking it as it goes and planning it out in my head and I thought it is always interesting when they go undercover so I thought I would try it hopefully it goes alright thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Aca-Awkward- **You really encouraged me to not rush to post the chapters and make them longer I think I am improving in the length so thank you for helping me because I do not like posting really short chapters but I do X( anyways thank you heaps :D

**xxAmillie is the Murigamixx- **you are so sweet but I promise you it is my first time thank you so much it really helps me feel a lot more comfortable about posting :D

**My Quiet Riot- **I have never been good with grammar and punctuation and I do get what you mean because it does turn you off a story if it is no good I did go over this a couple of times please review and tell me if my grammar and that has improved a bit and if not next chapter I will definitely get someone to look it over for me so thank you! :D

**Clubs and drugs part 2 **

**Mal Fallon**

You stand outside Natara's apartment door wearing a grey t-shirt and light blue jeans you knock twice and wait quietly until the door opens.

Out comes Natara in a strapless light purple knee-length dress she is wearing light makeup with a bit of eyeliner and her hair is straight.

She looks stunning you can't help but give her the elevator eyes as you feel your mouth start to drop and you feel breathless "well?" she says you clear you throat and manage to say "you look beautiful" with your signature smile.

You see a blush forming on her face "thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" she replies as she walks away leaving you standing there smiling stupidly.

**Natara Williams**

You are running around your apartment like crazy looking for your lip gloss "uh huh!" you mumble to yourself when you find it, as you are about to apply your lip gloss you hear two soft knocks at the door "seriously?" You mumble to yourself again.

As you open the door you see Mal in a grey t-shirt with light blue jeans. Your eyes suddenly divert to his abs well not that you can see them but if you stare hard enough you might just be able to…_whoa that's enough calm yourself _ you think as you look up and hope that Mal didn't catch you staring but he seems distracted by others things and those other things are you.

You see his jaw start to drop as he gives you the elevator eyes, you don't know how to break the silence so instead you say "well?" after a couple of seconds Mal looks up at you and says "you look beautiful" with his Fallon smile.

You feel the heat rush to your cheeks as your heart melts but you force yourself not to make anything more of it so you chose a cheeky reply and walk away.

**Mal Fallon **

After a long drive of barely keeping your eyes on the road but Natara you finally arrive at the club you hop out of the car and walk over to the passenger side to open her door she thanks you and you both make your way in.

As you walk in loud music fills your ears pumping from all the speakers, there is a bar to the left of the room and a DJ to the right corner. People are walking upstairs where the private rooms are and purple, blue, green and red lights flashing past you with a big dance floor in the middle.

**Natara Williams **

You walk into the club with Mal and your ear drums are quickly interrupted with loud music blasting from the speakers all around the room. You take a minute to look around and then turn to Mal you speak quiet loudly so he can hear you "split up and try find a bit about chad, meet back at the bar in ten?" you suggest he nods a yes in reply and doesn't even try speak over the music which makes you laugh a little as you both head of.


	4. Chapter 4

so sorry about taking ages to update I have had a huge week and have barely had anytime to sit down and write I hope this chapter makes sense! and the Grammer and Punctuation may not be any good sorry!

_**NiekaWow,Aca-Awkward and** **mozzi-girl:** _Thank you all for reviewing I am from Victoria I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

**Club and drugs part 3**

**Natara Williams **

You head towards the dance floor and manage to squirm your way through the heap of people dancing.

You accidentaly bump into a tall man with short blonde hair and green eyes, you can tell he has recently shaved he looks familiar and after a moment of staring realization hits you.

"Uh…Sorry I'm Amanda" you say politely as possible he extends his arm and says "Hi Amanda I'm Chad can I get you a drink?" _'Knew it' _you mumble to yourself but not quite enough "Sorry?" chad asks with an unreadable glance on his face.

"Oh no nothing how about the drink?" you say with a smile as he leads you towards the bar.

**Mal Fallon **

It has now been 10 minutes and with no luck on finding Chad you head towards the bar hoping Natara had better luck. When you have a clear view of the bar you see Natara sitting down with an unfamiliar man but soon enough you realize who it is.

You walk over and say "Amanda babe there you are" Natara turns around at the same time as Chad and shoots you a quizzical glance. You look at her while telepathically telling her to play along she gets the message as she stands up and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

You have to force down a blush as her kiss sends a warm vibe through your body that you have never felt before. She introduces you to Chad while you put your arm around her waist quiet protectively even though you know she can look after herself you don't like her being around Chad.

"You to make quiet the couple, are you sure we have never met?, I swear I have seen you guys before" Chad speaks up. Natara looks up at you as you look at chad "Uh no we haven't met I'm sure I would have remembered you".

**Natara Williams **

You arrive at the bar with your suspect Chad you sit down as he orders your drinks after a little small talk you see Mal heading over. "Amanda babe there you are" you turn around confused as why Mal called you babe you are undercover but no one said anything about being together, he looks at you as if saying 'play along' so you do.

You get up and give Mal a kiss on the cheek as you sit back down you start stressing 'I _shouldn't have done that I took it to far_ 'you are cut off from your thoughts as a strong hand makes its way across your waist and pulls you close for a second there it feel like something more than just pretending like Mal's afraid to let you go but you just shake it off.

Then Chad says something you wouldn't off expected, you look up to Mal and he calmly replies just hearing his voice relaxes you.

**Mal Fallon **

After answering Chads question he starts to look around the room and make eye contact with a tall very muscular man from across the room.

He stands up and asks you to follow him you know it's a bad idea but it's your best chance at arresting him without everyone seeing so you stand up and take Natara's hand, as he leads you to an upstairs private room with the man he made eye contact with before following behind.

You walk into the room with couches against the walls and a coffee table in the middle of the room and on top of that lies a lot of cocaine.

Chad sits down and two more people walk through the door a young woman who looks like she is in her twenties and a man covered in tattoos with a lot of piercings.

They gesture for you two sit down but you know now is your chance they have your trust and you don't want to blow your cover so you look at Natara and she nods in agreement like she just read your mind.

**Natara Williams **

You pull out your gun at the same time as Mal and flash you badge "FBI Chad Wilks you are under arrest for the use-"you are cut of as Chad and the rest of the men stand up and pull out guns pointing right towards you and Mal. Everyone in the room goes silent staring at each other thinking of what to do next.

as the two men walk up behind you and Mal both pointing guns at your head. Everyone looks up as the lights start to flicker and the music from downstairs stops as everything goes pitch black you hear a gunshot come from next to you **"MAL". **


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapters name is interesting..I have not updated in awhile sorry guys :'( **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter thank you all for the reviews! :D**_

_**after reading the chapter please read my little comment thing at the bottom because I do not want to spoil anything right now! :)**_

**What happens when the lights go out?**

**Natara Williams**

**"Mal!"** You heard the Gun go of right beside you, exactly where Mal was standing you can't move or speak you feel weak and your knees drop out from beneath you.

You hear hushed voices and can just make out four people in the dark exit the room, when the door clicks shut you try to call out but are beat to it as you hear a soft "Nat" come from beside you.

You try to stand up but your legs are too weak probably just from the shock you don't understand though, you and Mal have been held at gun point heaps of times and you have never reacted like this. You feel a warm grip around your arm and feel yourself being pulled into a tight hug which is basically holding you up. And that is when the pain hits you, that is when you notice the warm blood seeping out of you and you are not the only one who notices as well.

As if on great timing the lights flicker on and Mal releases the has a very big a look of concern on his face and an even bigger one when he looks down. You feel as if someone just dropped a piano on your head as you feel the darkness swallow you, the last thing you feel is the touch of the cold hard ground.

**Mal Fallon**

**"Mal!"** you heard the gunshot go of right in front of you and instinctively drop to the floor you shut your eyes tight and brace yourself for the impact but it doesn't come. Huh? You think to yourself but stop to listen to the whispering coming from the other side of the room. You can make out a feminine voice which probably belongs to the woman who walked in before saying "what is he doing here!? If he gets caug-"which she is quickly cut off by someone with a much deeper voice "he won't now let's go or else we are going to get caught they probably have back up on the way".

_'Well I guess they are not as stupid as I thought'_ you think to yourself as you replay the events of earlier as you and Natara were following Chad to the private rooms you quickly grabbed out your phone and sent a text requesting back up without anyone seeing. After hearing the door the click open and shut your mind immediately drifts to Natara the last thing you heard was her call out your name.

"Nat" you say in a soft voice trying to see in the dark after no reply you get worried and start crawling around and that's when you feel an arm and not just anyone's arm but Natara's even though it is dark you know Natara and before thinking of even trying to speak you pull her into a tight hug as you stand up.

You feel so happy to have her in your arms when you realize something terrible wrong has happened you feel warm blood on your shirt and it is not yours it's Natara's at that moment the lights flicker on and you step back so you and Natara are at arm's length you can feel the look of concern plastered on your face but it's nothing considered to when you look down and see that Natara has gotten shot right on the side of her stomach.

You feel like your heart is in your throat as she falls to the ground unconscious you hear the door open and see a couple of officers run in, you hear them dial 911 but you stand there frozen the woman you love is lying on the ground unconscious and you didn't do anything to stop it.

_**Please do not ask me how you can get shot without knowing.. I know the story has not really stuck to the name 'Taking chances' but next chapter it will also I will bring some other characters in soon please review! :) **_

_**P.s if this chapter did not make sense like where did the people go? and how did back up find them? it will next Chapter! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have not updated in ages sorry! I am going to really try update the next chapter before the end of this week! also I had no idea what to put for the name so it is cheesy :3 thank you for the reviews anyway lets begin enjoy! p.s I have gone over this heaps of times but sometimes I do not realize the big obvious mistakes so I hope its not to bad **_

_**I don't want to be without you**_

**Natara Williams**

Your eyes snap open and you are instantly blinded by a white light at first you have no idea where you are but as your eyes adjust to the light you realize you are at the hospital. At first you try to make sense of how you got here and how long you have been asleep as what happened the other night is all a blur. That's when you hear a soft breathing coming from beside you; you slowly sit up recently aware of the pain in the side of your stomach. You see mal sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs asleep his chest rises up and down slowly as he starts to mumble _"__Natara__"_ which causes you to smile. You watch him sleep peacefully for a while until he starts to wake up, He yawns and stretches his arms without noticing that you are up "Have a nice dream?" you say with a smirk on your face which causes his head to shoot up and his eyes to meet yours. "Natara" he says looking at you with a blank expression on his face, "are you okay do you need me to get the nurse?" he says looking towards the door "No I am fine Mal is everything okay how long have you been here?" you say curiously wondering why he is acting so strange. "three days" he replies while looking down to the floor. Your eyes widen and you look at him is surprise 'r-really?" you stutter, Mal rubs the back of his neck while he looks up you "well yeah ,I was really worried about you" an awkward silence fills the air as you don't know what to say next but are saved just as the nurse walks in.

"Oh good you are up" says the nurse in a sweet voice with an obvious fake smile on her face.

"What exactly happened?" you ask with confusion just hitting you the nurse looks at Mal and then back to you "how about I leave you and Mal to talk about that" she says while leaving the room.

**Mal Fallon**

As the door shuts click and the nurse is gone you turn to Natara and look straight into her chocolate- brown eyes they almost distract you from telling Natara what happened but you force yourself back into reality . "Well as we were walking up to the private room I quickly texted requesting for back up, so they arrived just when the lights came out and they searched up and down for us and that's when the gunshot went off, they heard it and guessed where it was coming from and as they were coming up to the private rooms Chad and the rest were leaving so they caught them" Natara looks at you with a blank expression trying to piece it all together and as she is about to speak you continue "but we think someone else was a part of it and we think that person may have been the one that put you in hospital". She opens her mouth trying to speak but closes it and stares off into the distance after a few minutes she looks back at you and replies "so someone else is involved?" "Yeah, look the doctor said you could go home when you woke up and you can go to work but you can't work on the field for two weeks so it's just paper work, do you want me to take you home?" she looks at you with her mouth wide open "what paperwork for two whole weeks?" she says obviously annoyed which makes you laugh and put on your charming Fallon smile.

**Natara Willams**

After spending the rest of the day at the hospital they finally let you go and Mal stayed with you the whole time and is now driving you back to your is now around 7:30 and the sun is just setting casting a beautiful light over San Francisco the car ride is filled with an awkward silence as you replay the events of the past week and that's when you realize you need to stop lying to yourself, you love mal more than just your best friend you really love him. You start fidgeting with your fingers and you feel a nervous rush over your body you can no longer deny it after all when you are around Mal you get a feeling no one else gives you, He is the first thing that comes across your mind every morning and every night. Before you can basically jump out of the car from all the crazy thoughts running through your head the car stops in front of your apartment building. "Did you want me to walk you to your door?" Mal ask politely "uh no its fine look thanks for everything you are amazing" you say while practically running out of the car, you turn back around and wave goodbye. As you start walking to the buildings doors you stop and know exactly what you are about to do, you turn around and walk back towards Mals car before he drives of you knock on the window and he rolls it down you take a deep breath and let those three words that can change everything out "I Love you".


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel so bad I have not updated in forever! I'm sorry I just never got around to it :( anyways here is the new chapter I hope it is okay thanks for the feedback please review! :) **

**Natara Williams**

I practically run as fast as my legs can take me, with a thousand things running through my mind I can't even stop to take the elevator I just keep running up the stairs leading to my apartment. I step inside and slam the door shut; I practically fall on it as I run my hands through my hair 'why did I do that?' I mumble quietly to myself.

**Mal Fallon**

**10 minutes ago...**

I'm about to drive off when there is a soft knock on my window, I roll it down and see Natara standing there she looks so nervous, more nervous than I have ever seen her before. She takes a deep breath and before I have any time to speak she says: "I love you." I can't move let alone speak, I have waited so long for this to happen I'd spent nights tossing and turning over whether to tell her or not and here she is saying it right before my ears. I'm disappointed that I wasn't the one to admit it first I mean I had no idea she felt the same way, but if I hadn't been such a coward and just maned up and told her in the first place it would not have taken so long. Not realizing how long I have been just staring into space I look over to see Natara standing there at my window she steps back and says in a shaky, quiet voice "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" and before I have a chance to react she turns around and is gone in a blink of an eye.

As realization hits me, I slam my fists onto the car wheel '_I didn't even say anything I just left her standing there'_ I start getting out of the car to go apologize for being a jerk and tell her I feel the same but instead, I get back in the car and drive off with one place in mind.

**Natara Williams**

After sitting against the door, for five minutes, with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head buried between my knees I decide to get ready for bed. I change into a white singlet with blue pajama pants that have yellow ducks on them; I quickly pull your hair into a loose bun and start brushing my teeth when I hear a soft knock from the door. Spitting the tooth paste out and rinsing my mouth, I quickly rush to the door. I open the door and look up to see Mal standing there with Lilies in his hand my favorite flowers, while he bites his lip I go to say something, but he quickly interrupts me "I'm sorry I was a jerk before I was in shock because I didn't know you felt the same way because I love you too." he hesitates for a moment before he steps through the door and pushes it shut. He drops the bunch of lilies on the coffee table next to the door, puts his arm around my waist, pulls me close to him and kisses me. It takes a moment for me to process what's going on, but when I do I just relax as Mal passionately kisses me. It's almost like he is hungry for the kiss like it's been longing inside him for all this time without even separating your lips he picks you up and carries you bridal style to the bed. He lies over me with his arms on either side of my waist for support. After a while of kissing, we have to separate for breathes. That's when he looks down and notices what I'm wearing "Nice pajamas" he says in between breathes with a smirk on his face, I immediately start to go red and give him a playful punch to the arm.


End file.
